Kaiba Brothers
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: It's Mokuba's birthday and Seto has to spend it away from Mokuba. The whole time Mokuba thinks Seto doesn't care, when Mokuba is all Seto can think about. SetoMokuba's POV


Kaiba Brothers  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
I waved goodbye to you as I was about to enter the plane.  
  
You cried out for me. I stopped and turned around.  
  
You ran up and told me to try and not start anything with anyone.  
  
I guess he means by me leaving on his birthday.  
  
Kita walks over to you and grabs your hand.  
  
I say goodbye to you, but you ignore it.  
  
You are still mad at me for the fact that I have to leave on your special day.  
  
Kita waves goodbye, you just stand there.  
  
I wave back and enter the plane.  
  
Right as I sit down, I open the locket that contains a picture of you.  
  
I wonder if you still care.  
  
Care about the bond we use to have.  
  
You think that I don't care at all for you, and that I never have a spot in my mind to fit you into.  
  
I say you are wrong, but I wonder if that is how it is for me.  
  
Do you have a spot for me?  
  
Do you still care about the bond we use to have?  
  
We use to mean the world to each other.  
  
And we would never doubt it once.  
  
And now I'm thinking that we don't have that anymore.  
  
Maybe you are just too young to understand what part you have in my life.  
  
For when there is hatred, you are my love.  
  
For when there is injury, you are my pardon.  
  
For when there is doubt, you are my faith.  
  
For when there is despair, you are my hope.  
  
For when there is darkness, you are my only joy.  
  
You grant that I may never seek so much to be consoled, as to console.  
  
To be understood, as to understand.  
  
To be loved, as to love.  
  
I sit here thinking weather I should've been the one to say it was my fault in the crime.  
  
Weather I should've given up my pride, just for a simple, 'I love you.'  
  
Weather I should've been strong enough to become weak.  
  
Before I know it I'm in America.  
  
I am half way across the world, is that how far I have to be for you to forgive me?  
  
I walk into the busy airport.  
  
People rush by me.  
  
I practice my English.  
  
Just as I enter my limo, my phone rings.  
  
I pick it up.  
  
It's Kita.  
  
She tells me that Mokuba has been very ill ever since I left.  
  
Considering how long it took, it would've been a few hours ago.  
  
I wonder what to do.  
  
My big meeting is today.  
  
If I even attempt to stop, I will be late.  
  
This is one of the most important meetings of my career, but is my career of a big brother more important.  
  
The limo strolls to a stop as we park in front of a huge meeting.  
  
I am still in the middle of my decision.  
  
My driver opens the door of my limo.  
  
//Mokuba's POV//  
  
I feel horrible.  
  
I have a high fever, yet, I am shivering from the cold.  
  
I still wonder if Kita even bothered to call Seto.  
  
I told her that he wouldn't come, but I guess she called just to let him know I'm suffering.  
  
I feel pretty stupid, and even if so, I feel pretty smart too.  
  
I could've just said bye to Seto at least like I always do.  
  
After all, he was the one who saved me when I was in trouble.  
  
No, I couldn't give in that quickly.  
  
I was the one who said sorry because he was always the one who manipulated me.  
  
And even so, usually Yugi was the one who ended up helping Seto save me.  
  
Except that once.  
  
When Noah had brainwashed me.  
  
And all seemed lost that I would ever get my own mind back.  
  
But Seto gave up anyway. just for me.  
  
He gave up his only chance of beating Noah, just to have me back on his side again.  
  
Which only ment he was the one who needed me.  
  
Or did he just do it out of brotherhood.  
  
I start to burn up.  
  
Things start to get dizzy.  
  
Everything is suddenly a blur.  
  
I hear someone come in.  
  
I can barley see my hand.  
  
I feel someone's hand touch mine.  
  
In that moment I can see clearly, and I don't feel that hot anymore.  
  
I look up.  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
To see.  
  
//Mokuba's POV//  
  
My brother.  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
Staring up at me.  
  
//Mokuba's POV//  
  
Staring down at me.  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
I smile.  
  
//Mokuba's POV//  
  
I smile back.  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
We both say we're sorry.  
  
//Mokuba's POV// Knowing that.  
  
//Seto's POV//  
  
We have.  
  
//Both POVs//  
  
Each other.  
  
Ok, I know that some of you are probably confused, but just had to write it. It was just kind of a brotherly fluff. Hope you likey! Review! 


End file.
